


Love Live Online

by RoseliaLesbian



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!, Sword Art Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseliaLesbian/pseuds/RoseliaLesbian





	Love Live Online

The sun was beaming through the window, it was bright enough that it had already woken up the girl sat on her bed.

She groaned as she rubbed her eyes, why did the sun have to wake her up so early?

She groaned as she heard someone shouting outside...

“Chika! I'm heading out! Shima has already gone to her boyfriends! Remember we're all hanging out this weekend” One of the girls sisters shouted.

Chika sat up and hung her legs over the side of her bed, she went to looked out the window only to see her sister had already left.

That's when Chika's alarm started to buzz, The orange haired girl remembered why she wanted to be awake so early.

She kneeled under her bed and grabbed her Nervegear, a certain head peice that allowed a full dive gaming experience.

Chika smiled as she plugged it in and placed it over her head.  
She didn't know what to expect on a games release but she was definitely excited.

“Link Start!”

After some bright colours, Chika opened her eyes to find she was no longer in her room but outside of what seemed to be a giant Colosseum.

She gasped as she looked around to see others appearing in a flash of blue. Chika had already created her character during some...exclusive gameplay, also known as a beta test.

She smiled as she clenched her fist, turning and running towards the open fields.

She smiled as the wind blew her hair, it all felt so real...  
She eventually found one of her favourite farming spots from the beta and smiled.

“It's a nice spot!” a voice said behind Chika, who turned around to see a girl with green hair smiling at her, once the girl opened her eyes she gave Chika a Salute.

“H-Hello!” Chika said, smiling as she looked around the fields. “It is! It all seems so real, doesn't it?” Chika said with a laugh.

“What're you doing out here? Most players are enjoying the starting town  and gearing up! I saw you spawn in and just take off.” The girl laughed as she looked at the other.

“I spawned in with the gear! I played in the beta!” Chika said, looking down at her sword before smiling.

“Oh! Mikan!” The girl laughed as she poked Chika's cheek. “I saw you in the beta test! Blue hair is still an odd colour for the name Mikan, I Didn't think you'd play on the release date!" The girl smiled before giving another salute. “Youine!” The girl smiled, winking at Chika.

“Nice to meet you, Youine!” Chika smiled as she streched her arms. “I'm glad we got too keep our gear from the Beta! It means i got my Beta exclusive sword!” Chika bragged before turning to Youine.

“I'm so jealous Mikan! I still can't believe I didn't log in for the boss fight on Beta day, I was too busy...” Youine said, crossing her arms as she huffed.

“Well, we could add each other and party up next week! I probably won't play too much this week because my sister's wanted to hang out.” Chika smiled as she went through her Menu, found Youine and sent her a friend request, which the girl accepted.

“It's done, we can party up for today!” Youine said as she sent a party invitation. Chika nodded as she accepted and looked around.

“I'm sure we can easily farm some Boars for the day, we already have a level advantage against players starting today...”

_ Six Hours Later _

 

Chika smiled as she removed her sword from a boars head as it's body broke down into pixels and vanished.

 

“Youine! How much levels did you get?” Chika shouted before the girl sighed

 

“Seven! What about you?” The girl shouted, walking over to the girl

 

“Eight!” Chika giggled as she winked at the other.

 

“I got some rare boar hide though! I'm sure I can sell this for a decent amount of Col!” Youine said before they heard a newer voice.

 

“Then I'm sure that will do us nicely girly. Give it here.” A male voice said as two males approached Youine and Chika.

 

Chika clenched the handle of her sword before seeing Youine do the same.

 

“You girls will seriously start a fight, which you'll surely lose, over some hide?” The male asked, laughing a little as he drew a spear.

 

“You're willing to murder two innocent girls for hide, looks who's talking?” Youine scoffed as she drew her sword.

 

“You'll be better off dead anyway, you'll Respawn with nothing.” The male's friend laughed as he drew out his own sword.

 

“Mikan, want me to handle this?” Youine said, smirking. Chika let go of the handle of her sword and took a step back

 

“Be my guest.” Chika said, smiling as she watched

 

“Smart Choice, 'Mikan'.” The Spear user laughed as he charged at Youine, Attempting to stab her in the leg.

 

Youine smirked as she brought her sword down and redirected his spear into the floor, snapping it under her foot before driving her sword through his chest, watching how fast his life bar went down Youine only scoffed as she looked over at the sword user

 

“You guys aren't even level four....” Youine said as she removed the sword, watching as his body vanished just like the boars from earlier. ”  
“Now, you can both respawn with nothing.” Youine said, charging at the other who blocked her attack.

 

Youine smirked as she pushed down with more pressure, she felt so much power in the moment...after a few seconds however, his swords durability gave out and Youine's sword went right through his shoulder.

 

By the time she had pulled it out, his health bar had reached nothing and his body turned to pixels. Chika blinked as she streched her arms and opened her menu

 

“You're icon didn't go red, so it's safe to assume they were orange players.” Chika said, causing Youine to look confused.

 

“Open your menu, and do you see this?” Chika pointed above her head, smiling as she did so.

 

Youine did as instructed, before looking at Chika. “It's an green crystal...” she said, looking Chika in the eye.

 

“Yup! Yours is orange at the moment, though I believe it goes down after time! Green means you're an innocent player, Orange means you've injured a player, or killed in self defense, and red means you're a murder. I read this in the Beta! I didn't run into any during it...” Chika said as she yawned.

 

“I-I See, They'll respawn so I'm sure they learnt their lesson.” Youine said, smiling as she looked at Chika. “I should probably log off for the night, I'm sure my mom has made dinner now.” Youine laughed as Chika waved and nodded. Youine turned and waved as chika began to leave too.

 

“H-Hey, Mikan!” Youine shouted as Chika stopped and turned around, looking at the other with a 'Huh?'

 

Chika walked back to Youine before smiling “What's up, Youine?”

 

“How do I log out?” Youine asked. Tapping her chin as she scrolled through her menu.

 

“It's under settings.” Chika said, before Youine shook her head.

 

Chika pulled out her own menu before noticing the same issue.

 

“No log out button...” she mumbled as she looked at Youine, who was no longer there... “Y-Youine?”

 

Before Chika knew it, she was in the Colosseum. She felt an hand on her shoulder.

 

“Mikan...what happened?” The voice of Youine struck her ear.

 

“Youine, I don't know...” Chika said  before a figure appeared in the sky.

At first it was it was silent, before the voice began to speak.

“Today is a great day...  
As of today, Ten Thousand people have been trapped...  
You may have noticed the lack of a log out button...  
That is because you're all prisoners here...  
Aincrad is a prison...  
The only way for you to return to your lives, is to clear Aincrad's one hundred floors...”

People began to panic, but chika was focused on what the figure was saying...

 

“If you die in aincrad, Your real body will be terminated, over One hundred people have already lost their lives to the Nervegear...”

Chika then turned to Youine, Who's face had gone pale at the latest announcement.

“Youine...” Chika started before being interrupted again.

“Another feature is that your avatars will be deleted after this announcement, and replaced with your real abilities and names...”

And then, the figure left, and in a flash of Blue, Chika felt...Different, her in game hair colour was no longer blue but her real colour.

Chika looked towards Youine, the name above her character wasn't Youine anymore, but You. And her hair wasn't green, but silver...

“Youine...”  
Chika said, kneeling down beside the girl who was still pale in the face.

“I-I...Killed two people...and laughed about it...” Youine said, she seemed as if she hadn't heard most of the announcements...

“You didn't know...Nobody did....” Chika said as she held her arm, having Youine looked at her, she blinked.

“M-Mikan...Your hair...” she said quietly, rubbing her eye as she spoke up.

“Our avatars have been replaced...M-My name isn't Mikan... I-I-It's Chika...” Chika said quietly, looking at Youine who sniffed before speaking.

“You...”

Chika nodded as she helped You up before trying to lead her to a nearby motel. She easily paid for an entry with the boar pelts and sat You down on the bed

“W-We're trapped in here?” You asked, shaking a little as she tried to focus on the news

“Just rest up, I'll fill you in tomorrow...” Chika said as she laid down, she needed to rest herself...

What a day...


End file.
